User talk:LiNalas
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "Cardassian law" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Tim Thomason (talk) 22:58, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. New articles If you can't even attempt to establish context or cite your new articles, then please don't create them. --Alan (talk) 21:25, May 23, 2019 (UTC) : Good day, Alan, I would be pleased to discuss this with you. : I am in the process of creating articles to accompany my newest (and first (!)) contribution to Memory Alpha, Cardassian law. Within that article's history, you will observe that I performed extensive content development, complete with the requisite context and citations. In attempting to flesh out some of the red links, I created some placeholder stubs while I work on my content. One such example, Jurisprudence was deleted before I could complete my work, which I interpreted to be opposition to the article's existence entirely, so I removed the accompanying red link, among others which I viewed as falling under the same class of material. : I am very interested in the theory or philosophy of law (jurisprudence), and have a lot to say about it, if given the opportunity. : I am staunchly in favour of the notion of building the web, as that is what we are all here to do. I am disappointed that you have decided to block me as a result of your opinion of my efforts: Blocked by: Gvsualan Reason: Read and acknowledge comment on talk page.... stop creating dictionary entries...uncited, no context stubs... : I do apologize if you found my stubs nonconstructive, they were my starting attempt to continue to grow our content, and a prelude to the other work I am performing. Further, Memory Alpha:Editing guidelines informed me not to "worry if my article looks really rough, '''or even if it's a stub' – it's always better to have some content rather than no content."'' (Emphasis added) : According to Memory Alpha:Bans and blocks, "Under specific circumstances, the administrators may choose to implement a block to ban a user from further contributing to the community. This measure should only be taken as a last resort after all other attempts to contact the user and discuss the matter have failed." As per the specific circumstances listed in the page, I have engaged in no vandalism, my username is not inappropriate, I have engaged in no disruption, and I am not circumventing policy. : There was no attempt to communicate with me about this issue prior to blocking me. Therefore, I do not believe this "tool of last resort" has been used appropriately in this case, further, it could be argued that the community's policy on bans and blocks has itself been violated. I hope you will appreciate the irony that my inaugural major work is to contribute to the discussion of the Cardassian legal system, a system wherein a guilty verdict is decided and a penalty handed down before the offender is informed of the charges. : I sincerely hope that you too shall read and acknowledge this comment and please cease reflexively blocking users acting in good faith over a misunderstanding like this. : My nestor has advised me to throw myself at the mercy of the Court, advice which I intend to take. : Thank you. : Sincerely, : LiNalas (talk) 07:49, May 24, 2019 (UTC)